This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present system and techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The invention relates generally to spray systems and, more particularly, to industrial spray coating systems for applying coatings of paint, stain, and the like. Spray coating devices are used to apply a spray coating to a wide variety of product types and materials, such as wood and metal. The spray coating fluids used for each different industrial application may have much different fluid characteristics and desired coating properties. For example, wood coating fluids (e.g., stains) are generally viscous fluids, which may have significant particulate/ligaments throughout the fluid. Existing spray coating devices, such as air atomizing spray guns, are often unable to breakup such particulate/ligaments to produce a desired coating. That is, the spray coatings that result from insufficient atomization usually have an undesirably inconsistent appearance, which may be characterized by mottling and various other inconsistencies in textures, colors, and overall appearance.